Accident Into Reality
by Ninja99
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke got into an accident and nearly kissed, it turns real. SasuFemNaru
1. The Fall

**Accident Into Reality

* * *

**

By Ninja99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto walked happily to the team 7 training ground. Why? Well simply because she could train today to get stronger and beat Sasuke-teme! Naruto grinned as she walked to the bridge with her hands behind her head. Right now at the training ground was only Sasuke, who was just leaning on the bridge wall **(no right words in mind) **with his eyes closed.

Naruto groaned as she continued to walk closer to the teme.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-teme!" she yelled cheeringly.

"Hn," was his repsonse. Naruto just rolled her eyes as she stood next to Sasuke.

"Where's Kaka-sensei? And Sakura-chan?" she asked Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blonde.

"I don't know. Sakura is usually the first one here. And Kakashi..." Naruto knew where he was going on with that sentence.

"Well, then maybe we should ask the old man?" she asked as she continued to walk to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke sighed but followed his blonde teammate. The raven-head examined the blonde as he walked behind her. He remembered the urge to look into her beautiful blue orbs earlier, but he had the strength to pull back. Thank Kami-sama.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were at the Hokage's office, currently infront of the Hokage himself.

"So what is it that you need, Naruto, Sasuke?" the Sandaime asked.

"Ehh, Jiji, where are Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei?" The sandaime yawned and placed his pen down on his stack of papers.

"They are on a mission that I assigned them."

"WHAT! But jiji! How come Sakura-chan gets assigned a mission and I don't?" Sasuke began rubbing his ears because of the dobe's loud yelling.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this was a specific mission for Sakura." Naruto groaned.

"KUSO!"

"Dobe can you stop yelling?" Sasuke said irratibly. Naruto turned to him and grinned.

"Nah!" Sasuke's eye twitched. The Sandaime, who was watching all of this chuckled softly.

_'Aah, young love.'

* * *

_

Naruto was walking down the street with Sasuke by her side, with her hands behind her head as usual. She wondered why she and Sasuke were still with each other, but being with him felt nice. Naruto mentally slapped herself.

_'The hell? It's the teme we're talking about here!'_

Naruto shook those thoughts away as she put on her grin and continued walking with Sasuke. They were currently on the hill with the lake below on the side.

Suddenly, kids were running down the sidewalk, running straight to them. They dodged Sasuke but they still bumped into Naruto, causing her to lose her balance.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after her as he grabbed her wrist, causing him to stumble with her. Sure, they didn't remain standing, but atleast Naruto was safe. That was Sasuke's first priority. When they finally reached the ground after rolling down the hill with Naruto in Sasuke's arms, Naruto was laying ontop of Sasuke. They were still holding onto eachother. Naruto slowly brought her head up from Sasuke's chest and when she raised her head, she met onyx eyes. Their faces were literally 3 centimeters apart.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. The blonde took her arms that were wrapped around his sides onto the groud around Sasuke. Naruto was still ontop of him, but Sasuke and her were not holding onto eachother. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Was he...worried? But...why?

That and they were so close...too close.

Naruto nodded as she got off of Sasuke. Sasuke missed the feeling of her body on his, but he just let it slide as he got up from the ground. He walked over to Naruto and offered a hand, which Naruto gladfully took.

"Arigatou...Teme..." she said, still not looking at him. Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away too. Naruto glanced at him and saw him doing the same thing as her. She smiled.

_'So he does...?'_

"We should get going...sensei might be their by now..." she said akwardly. Sasuke nodded. The two continued walking to the team 7 training grounds.

* * *

**Well this was meant to be a one-shot but I was too lazy to finish it. So here! Whaddya think? Want more? Well REVIEW :3**


	2. Sleepy Head

**Accident Into Reality

* * *

**

**By Ninja99

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke had been walking side by side to the training grounds to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura...after their...moment. That was the reason why they looked at everything but eachother, and remained silent.

As they finally reached the training ground, they acted as if nothing happened. Sasuke, as usual, began brooding as he leaned against the bridge wall, but his mind wasn't on how to get stronger, it was on Naruto.

Correct. Out of everything in the world, his mind was on a certain blonde idiot that was about 10 feet away from him. He thought about the incident earlier, about how good it felt to hold her in his arms, how good it felt to look into her beautiful blue orbs. He was lost in her eyes, and nearly fazed out, but he remembered that he couldn't look to obvious about his little crush, so he pushed it aside.

Yes. You all read it right.

Uchiha Sasuke had a little crush on Naruto for a while, ever since their first 'accidental' kiss. When he had gone home brooding that day after meeting their sensei, he thought about the kiss. He thought about her, their childhood, how they were similar, until suddenly, he mentally called her beautiful and began arguing with his inner-self, that is until he admitted his crush for her to his inner-self.

Now, currently, Sasuke felt that crush expand into something else, which he wasn't very comfortable with. Of course he lik-

_'NO! I shouldn't think like this! I'm an avenger, killing Itachi is my only ambition. Plus, if I stay with Naruto, he would only take her away from me too...' _Sasuke thought, determined and then sadly at the end.

During all of this, Naruto was thinking about the same subject. She was currently sitting against a tree, under the shade, staring at the grass.

The blonde thought about how...how...right it felt to be in his arms. It felt as if it was meant to be (**IT IS DAMNIT!), **though she just ignored that thought.

The teme...and..._her_? HA! There's no way that'll ever happen.

Although she wished it could...it was never going to happen. He was probably going to chose Sakura or Ino...someone prettier than her anyhow. **(WTF ARE YOU THINKING!) **

Naruto, unlike Sasuke, _loved_ him. She actually loved him, but she knew he would never love her back. She loved him ever since they became rivals, A.K.A, best friends. Sasuke was the closest thing Naruto ever had to a friend, and, being as stupid as she was, fell for him. HIM! THE TEME! That's when she knew she was truly a dobe.

Naruto sighed loudly on accident, gaining the unwanted attention of a certain Uchiha. Naruto didn't look at him, she just closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder, trying to get his gaze off of her. She acted like she was sleeping, though, without her drooling or anything.

Sasuke, who was watching her, fell for it and thought that she was sleeping. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his shadow, the angle of it was point at a degree of _.

**(A/N: How ancient Chinese told time. Dont really know how to work it though, so i dont know which angle means what time Dx)**

Sasuke sighed, it was already somewhere arounhd 8:30 P.M, meaning that he and Naruto had been at the training ground for about 2 hours now, without talking or making contact. Talk about akward...

Naruto, who was pretending to sleep, fell under her own spell and actually fell into her usual heavy slumber. Her bangs hung over her face and hid it, only revealing her mouth and parts of her nose.

Sasuke decided to wait a bit longer. Kakashi was always late, so maybe he should wait for another hour or so. He was thinking so much about training that he forgot that Kakashi didn't train after 8...

* * *

After waiting for about an hour or so, with the current time being some where around 9:45 P.M., Sasuke decided to leave. But, before he left, a golden mess on the grass caught his attention. He turned around and had his gaze on Naruto, who was still sitting against the tree with her head reasting on her shoulder.

_'Dobe...'_ Sasuke thought irratibly. He sighed as he walked toward the blonde through the darkness of the night. He would normally not care and let her be, but it was dangerous in this time of Konoha, especially for Naruto.

Sasuke kneeled next to the blonde as he picked her bridal style and stood up. He began walking towards the Uchiha compund slowly, not wanting to wake the girl up. That and, he liked holding onto her.

* * *

As Sasuke entered his house, the biggest building of all the Uchiha buildings, he laid her down on the couch with the pillow all ready for her head to be placed on. He gently put her down and walked up the stairs and came back down with a warm blanket. Of course, Sasuke had to take off Naruto's jacket, or else she would basically sweat like crazy in her current bed and stink up his couch. Sasuke carefully took of her jacket and placed it folded down onto the table. He then placed the blanket on Naruto, who was now wearing just her orange jumpsuit pants and her black t-shirt.

Sasuke finally stepped back and examied the sleeping girl infront of him. Nothing was missing, she had a pillow, a blanket, and something to sleep on. Great.

Sasuke noticed that her headband and pigtails were still on, so he decided to take those off as well. First, he took of her headband, extremeley crafeully. Now, it was the ponytails turn. He took out both, and when he looked at her without her hair tied up...his breath was taken away.

She was...she was beautiful. Really beautiful. Naturally beautiful.

Sasuke walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside her. He moved her bangs away that blocked her beautiful face, and smiled.

He just wished he could lay beside her and hold her, but that would probably never happen.

Sasuke sighed in dissapointment, but smiled slightly as he took one last look at the blonde and went upstairs to sleep in his bed.

He hoped tomorrow that there would be no yelling, after all, he did do her a favor.

He just wished he'd recieve one back.

* * *

**YAY! I UPDATED! But i updated, thanks to my reviewers on this fic, and for the 1000 views i got on deviantart! THANK YA ALL XD anyway, please review, i would appreciate it greatly! **


End file.
